I. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates broadly to the field of apparatus for filling and/or transferring fluid into a fluid container. The preferred embodiment of the invention is a portable, manually-operated apparatus for filling fluid into a pressurized fluid container (such as an aerosol can) wherein the fluid container has a "check-valve" type port means which when actuated permits the discharge of fluid under pressure from the container. However, the invention may be used in other applications and fields such as (i) reverse osmosis equipment and (ii) hydrostatic testing.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are, of course, many prior art machines and systems for transferring fluid to a fluid container. The field of pressurized fluid containers is more specific and, of course, pressurized containers such as aerosol cans have been used on a world-wide basis for a number of decades. There are many diverse products supplied in aerosol cans and the manufacture of such cans and the filling thereof is highly developed.